Gotta Start Somewhere
by Li09
Summary: The beginning is always the best. What if Ash was traveling with someone other than Misty and Brock? Instead he has to travel with his most top rival in becoming a Pokemon Master...Gary and Renu. AshxOC GaryxOC characters OOC..uh sort of.
1. The Adventure Begins

This is my first attempt on writing a story. So um no flames please. Like I said earlier, this story is based on Pokémon season one, which is the best. Its about Ash of course, but other few characters. Its really similar to the series, so uh yeah.

Ash: Could you get on with the story?

Haha of course but I gotta put that disclaimer thing

Ash: Well hurry up!

DISCLAIMER: Pokémon does not belong to me…if it did then Misty would still be there traveling with Ash and not May!

_**The Adventure Begins**_

"Alright today is the day I start off to be a Pokémon trainer!" A young girl said, as she put on her jacket. She stared at herself in front of the mirror, straightening her head band, upon her onyx hair. She smiled to her self, as her auburn eyes stared at herself.

Now that she was ten, she can officially travel around Kanto to collect all sort of Pokémon, both big and small. Have her own adventures just like her friends told her about, when they traveled around. She can hardly wait!

"Mom, I'm going to find Professor Oak!" she yelled out, taking her helmet and buckling all her safety gears. Her mom turned around from the kitchen and gave a nod with a cheerful smile.

"Have fun Renu," Her mother called out. Renu waved to her mother, and rode down the roller skates she just recently got.

"Wow, these blades are going to be great for traveling," she thought to her self.

She roller bladed up the hill towards Professor Oak's lab. Taking of her skates, she walked through the door that was unlocked. She peeped around, only to find three pokéballs on an odd machine.

"Hm, this must be the beginning Pokémons…" She told to herself, as she abruptly touched the red and white balls.

"What are you doing here, Renu?" A voice called out. There standing in front of her was Professor Oak's grandson, Gary, as his brown hair waved to the side. He stared at her intensely with his onyx eyes.

"Well nice to see you alive and kicking Gary," Renu shot back, annoyed. Just then upstairs, the floors creaked. An old man, no older than fifty walked down with his white lab coat.

"Wow what a pleasant surprise seeing you here, Renu. I'm taking that you are here to start off your journey?" Professor Oak asked to Renu. She just nodded happily hearing that she will soon start her journey.

Gary on the other hand started to scowl. "You mean this _girl_ is going to go around Kanto? Seeking adventure and capturing Pokémons!" Renu on the other hand started to look annoyed.

"And what's wrong with a girl being a Pokémon trainer?" Soon the two started to bite each other heads off, screaming out names, that neither of them don't know what they are saying. Professor Oak gave a large sigh as he opened the door for another trainer.

The two looked up, but fell down to the ground. There they both saw a guy with messy black hair, still in his PJ's, as he foolishly rubbed the back of his head. Renu whispered something into Gary's ear. "Now that is the person you should be telling if he's going around Kanto, not me."

As the messy hair guy came in, he ran towards the Pokéballs that was on the machine. However, both Gary and Renu ran up towards the balls.

"Hey! We were here first!" Renu yelled out.

"So back off Ash!" Gary also yelled out.

"Hey, just because you guys got here first, don't mean those Pokémon belong to you!" Ash called out, trying to push the two aside.

Ah. Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, and Renu Matsumoto child hood friends, and always competing with one another no matter what. Not caring if it's in school or playing sports, they will always finds way to compete with one another. And now the major thing that's worth competing is battling.

"Quiet, all three of you, be quiet! Other wise none of you will be taking a Pokémon with you!" Professor Oak called out. That calmed the kids down, for they stood in a straight line, heads staring down the ground. Professor Oak looked proud at himself, controlling the little devils, before his lab went down to the ground.

"Gramps, can't we get our Pokémon right now?" Gary asked.

"Yeah Professor, I've been waiting this whole day just to get one," Ash added.

"For once I agree with both of them," Renu said surprised. Professor Oak gave a large sigh, as he walked to his desks.

"Now that all of you have reach the age of ten, it's my duty to give you your Pokémon license, otherwise you wouldn't be able to capture any Pokémon whether you traveled or not." He explained, as he pulled three red devices. He handed them to the youngsters.

"This here is your Pokédex. It has your license and information of each of you. If you encounter a Pokémon in the wild, this device will help you identify them. Or if you caught something new, and need information on what their attacks are, you use this. Do three of you get all of this?" Professor Oak asked to all three. They nodded.

"Good, here are six Pokéballs that you can use for your beginning travel. But along the way you'll have to buy more Pokéballs, and other supplies you will need. You will win money from your opponents in battle. And since all three of you have those same ambitions, I'm guessing that won't be a problem."

"Along the way you will have to battle gym leaders, and collect their badges. Collect eight, and you will be able to go to the Pokémon League." Professor Oak explained. All three started to getting more excited. And all three is going to compete with one another just to be the best!

"Gramps, we already know what we are going to do. But to do that we have to get our beginning Pokémon, otherwise we won't be able to capture any." Gary told, impatiently.

Professor Oak gave a nod. "Yes of course. I have two Pokémon left however. The third one was already taken by your older sister, Renu." The Professor explained.

"What, she got here before I did!" Renu yelled out. Renu older sister was her older twin, and the most cheerful kid around. She is the total opposite of her sister. She's a girly girl, while she is always hanging out with the boys.

"How'd she get here before we did?" Ash asked confused.

"Ah, well, she came here last night and left then. She wanted a head start before any of you. Clever she is." Professor Oak said scratching his chin.

"That's cheating!" All three of them yelled out.

"No, no, that's not cheating. Natsu is just merely trying to get a head start." The old man said smiling. All three of them looked mad, they knew it was cheating.

"Wait, if there's only two Pokémon, then only two of us get our partner?" Renu asked all of a sudden. That pinged them. They started to charge at the balls that were behind the old man. But he held out, calling them to a halt.

"Hold on! I didn't say that just only two of you get a Pokémon; each one of you will have their individual partner. So please relax." He said, trying to keep his cool.

"I'll be fair. The person that was in this lab first was Gary, then Renu, and finally you, Ash." He explained. Ash started to boil up.

"Professor," Ash yelled out. But Professor Oak started telling Gary to choose his Pokémon. He picked the ball with a leaf on it. Coming out of its ball a green creature popped out, with a large leaf like bulb on its back. The little Pokémon opened its eyes staring up at Gary with his dark eyes.

"Bulb!" the creature called out, as he smiled at his new partner.

"Wise choice picking a Bulbasaur, the grass type Pokémon." Professor Oak said, as he smiled at his grandson. "Renu, you're next. Pick the two remaining Pokémon."

Renu picked up the ball with fire symbol on it, as she called out what was in it. Out came a little dinosaur Pokémon, standing on its hind legs, flames coming from the end of its tail. The creature opened its aqua blue eyes and stared at his partner, before walking off.

"Great choice picking a Charmander, the fire type Pokémon. But I do have to warn you, he's a little difficult to train…he only listens once and while."

"Chaaar…" The Charmander said as if he was yawning. Renu sweat dropped. "I can see why…"

Ash gave a sigh. "Guess I get the remaining Pokémon. But as long as I have one, I don't care!" He said, grabbing the last ball with a lightning bulb. Out came a yellow mouse character, with electric circuits coming from its red cheeks. Ash looked amaze and was smiling like an idiot. But before he can touch the Pokémon, he turned his head away.

"Pi," the mouse said, as he kept his head turned away.

"I guess you have the electric Pokémon, Pikachu. He's the most difficult to train, and the hardest to catch." Professor Oak, said as he remembered himself catching the Pikachu with so many balls. He gave a sigh. "Good luck with that Pokémon you'll need it."

Ash stared blankly. He took a hold of the yellow mouse, and held up. "Nice to meet you Pikachu, we are going to have fun—ahh!" Ash yelled out. A large bold of lightning came from Pikachu, shocking everyone around him.

"Why'd it have to shock us too? We didn't pick him up!" Renu yelled, patting off the smoke around her.

"Ash put Pikachu back in its ball!" Gary yelled out, doing what Renu is doing, trying to get the soot out. Ash just nodded, and points his Pokéball at Pikachu. But instead of red light beaming, it bounced off Pikachu's tail, and back into Ash's hands. The same routine continued, as they played toss.

Renu looked annoyed, and started to scream at Ash. "What are you doing? Playing!" Ash just closed his eyes, trying to alter the sound coming from Renu's voice. The old man gave another sigh today.

"That Pokémon dislike Pokéballs, it will be a difficult time to put him back in. Considering I just caught this little fellow." The Professor told to him.

"Great…"Ash said.

_So watcha think? Good, Bad? Review alright? See that pretty button down there? Click on it and review! Thanks!_


	2. Pokémon I Choose You!

Here's the next chapter. Hopefully its getting interesting. I had to watch the tape again to see what happens. It may not the be the best, but its close. Yes yes it's the same from the series. But after a eps I think I'll just start making things up, cause I don't remember. I mean come on its been so long…lol Well enough yapping from me, on with the story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, only my characters! Hmph.

_**Pokémon I Choose You!**_

"Good luck youngsters! Be the best you can be!" Professor called out, as soon as everyone was ready for their quest. Ash was finally in his regular clothes, dragging his Pikachu with a rope to hang his clothes. He had his pink rubber gloves, so that Pikachu electric attack won't hurt him.

Renu was walking, as she carried her backpack with her roller blades on the sides. She watched her Pokémon walking in front of her, just minding his business. Soon she took a glance at how Ash was pulling Pikachu to move.

Gary on the hand was just quiet, walking up the same path as they were. His Bulbasaur was out of its Pokéball also, who was cheerful walking behind Gary's leg. He too took a glance at Ash.

"You look really stupid right now," Renu commented. Ash just glared at her, then kneeled down towards Pikachu.

"Come on, what is it that you want from me? Do you want me to take my gloves off?" Ash asked. But Pikachu just scratched its ears. "Come on, just open up," Ash asked again. And as told, Pikachu did open up. Opened his mouth.

Renu looked annoyed. "Is that what you meant?"

"No!" Ash yelled at her. Ash looked at Pikachu, and took the rope off of Pikachu, and put the gloves away.

"There, can we make up now?" He asked, pointing a finger at Pikachu. Pikachu just turned away. "Still no good."

Just then a bird like Pokémon flew across the clearing, spreading out its wings, getting a worm out of the ground. Ash was psyched, and pulled out his Pokédex.

"You're going to use your Dexter for that?" Gary asked.

"Why not," Ash answered. Gary gave a sigh, and just mumbled something, as he looked at his cheerful Bulbasaur.

"_Pidgey, the bird like Pokémon, often found in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. Perfect for beginner Pokémon trainer to catch." _Dexter said. Ash had the eyes of ambition.

"I'm so going to get that Pokémon!" Ash told to himself. He pulled out a Pokéball, and enlarges the size that fit his hand.

"Pokéball go!" He yelled out, but the Pidgey merely knocked it out of its way and continued on with its lunch.

"Hello, have you forgotten what we learned in school? In order to catch a Pokémon, we have to weaken it first, not throw the Pokéball randomly!" Renu yelled at Ash.

"Alright, alright. Pikachu lets catch our first Pokémon!" Ash yelled out, but then fell down onto the ground, after seeing his partner up in the tree sleeping.

"Pikachu, get down here!" Ash yelled out.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu yelled out, and then gave a yawn.

"I see how it is." Ash mumbled to himself.

"And so have I. Let's let the expert show what kind of stuff she has!" Renu yelled out, as she jumped in front of Pidgey.

"You're mine. Charmander, scratch attack!" Renu called out. Charmander did as he was told and tried to scratch his opponent. But unfortunately, Pidgey flew high up and started gather the sand from the ground. Causing whirl of sand into the air.

"You idiot, you could of at least used ember!" Gary called out, after telling everyone to run from the sand storm. "Some expert."

Renu shot down a glare, "Well excuse me!"

"I'll show you the real expert. Bulbasaur go, leech seed!" Gary called out. Bulbasaur brought out a little seed from its bulb, and shot right at Pidgey taking its energy away. Once Gary knew that it was weakened, he threw red and white ball. The ball opened and while it captured the Pokémon. It moved back and forth, until a click sound came on.

Gary walked up to the ball and picked it up, throwing and catching it. "That's how you catch a Pokémon." With a smirk on his face. Renu wanted to smack him, because he caught the Pokémon she wanted.

"Hmph, you guys are nothing but a show-off," Ash said, picking up a rock. He saw a flock of Pidgey nearby, and decided to throw the rock. The birds flew in every direction, besides one bird. Ash gave a smirked. "This time I'm not going to miss." He threw the rock, and landed on the bird's head, leaving a bump.

"Oh no, what did you just do!" Renu yelled out, backing away slowly along with Gary. Ash looked lost and confused.

"I threw a rock, what's wrong with that?"

"Ash Ketchum, you just attacked a Spearow!" Gary yelled out.

"A Spearow?" Ash asked. A glint in the bird's eye turned towards the trio. The Spearow took off, and flew towards Ash and started pecking at him furiously.

"Ow! Wait why are you attacking me? Ow, hey!" Ash called out, putting his hands above his head. Renu pulled out her Pokédex.

"_Spearow, the bird type Pokémon. These Pokémon have very short temper, and with its short wings can fly in high speed."_ Dexter explained.

"Guys, we are in trouble…" Renu said.

Just then, the Spearow spotted Pikachu up in a tree. His new target was targeted. It flew fast towards Pikachu up in the tree as it tried to peck it also. Pikachu noticed and started climbing all over the tree.

"Hey! Pikachu didn't do anything, I was the one threw the rock!" Ash yelled at Spearow. But Spearow ignored him, and continued attacking the Pokémon.

"Maybe Dex has something to say about this," Renu said, as she pressed a few buttons.

"_Spearow tend to be jealous of other Pokémon having a trainer." _Dexter explained.

"Well that explains it. With that short temper, who wouldn't get jealous," Gary said. But then the Spearow saw Gary and went after his Pokémon. Bulbasaur ran for its life, knowing it's a grass type, he has the disadvantage.

"Bulbasaur, stay put and tackle it once it's at close range!" Gary called out.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur said. It stayed still, while Spearow started to come in close on Bulbasaur. Once the bird was at close range, it flew upward and tackled down Spearow, causing it to fall backward. Pikachu saw that it was his chance to attack, and send a large lightning attack, almost frying the bird.

"Yes we did it!" Ash yelled out jumping from his spot. But that didn't stop Spearow from crying out to his comrades. Up in a nearby tree, flocks of Spearows started to fly towards the group ready to attack them with peck.

"We got to get out of here, fast!" Renu yelled out, after pulling her skates out and putting them on. She grabbed both the guys' arms and started to pull them away. Their Pokémon started to run after them as fast Renu would take them.

"Don't worry, you guys will be ok!" Ash called out to the other Pokémons, unfortunately, they ran past them leaving Ash, Renu and Gary. "Hey, I told you I'll protect you, don't start leaving us!"

Twenty, no thirty of Spearows were right behind their trail. Soon the sky started to darken, as more of the Spearows started cawing at them. One of the bird was after Renu, and was about to attack her from behind. Until Gary pushed her further up, taking the hit that barely slid on his right shoulders.

"Gary, are you alright?" Renu asked, looking at his wounded shoulder.

"Yeah," He told simply. Renu couldn't take it.

"Alright Charmander, are you ready for a battle?" She asked to him, with a smirk. Charmander gave a nod, and stood in front of the Spearow that attacked Gary.

"Now, attack it with ember!" She yelled out, pointing to the target. Charmander did as was told, and blew out a fire that came out of the mouth. With a direct shot, it hit the Spearow. "Alright, now Pokéball go!" She threw the ball and captured the Pokémon inside, and with a click it was hers.

"Yes!" Renu said, as she jumped up. "My very first caught Pokémon!"

"Are you forgetting something?" Gary asked.

"What?" Renu answered confused. Gary pointed to the flock of the Spearows still chasing after them. Renu eye's almost burst open. "There's still more!"

Gary looked annoyed. "Did you forget, or did you just forget?"

"Run you idiot!" Ash called out, as he tried to protect the Pikachu under his arm. The Spearows attacked him furiously still and was now heading Gary and Renu's way. They ran and ran until they saw a river leading down stream. The only plan they thought up was to jump into the water. As they got swept by the current, they saw a waterfall up head. They yelled in horror, fell down the waterfall. Unconsciously, they floated down stream, to a nearby fisher.

"Hey, is that a person?" A red head asked, as she saw two bodies floating in the water. She went in and dragged out Renu, who was holding onto her Pokéball with Charmander inside. Soon the red head pulled out Gary, as he held onto Bulbasaur tightly, both unconscious.

"Hey wake up," She said, as she slapped their faces lightly. Renu, opened her eyes slowly, and coughed out the water that she has swallowed. Then her eyes shot wide open.

"How's Charmander? Is he ok?" She yelled out. She then remembered she called in Charmander before going into the water. She called out Charmander, who was in safe condition. At that moment Gary started coughing out the water also.

"Bulbasaur, are you ok?" Gary asked to his Pokémon. Bulbasaur gave a smile, and started saying its name. "Thank goodness."

"Good you guys are ok, but you two look seriously damaged. There's a Pokémon Center just near here—whoa I think I caught something!" The red head said, after seeing her pole being yanked roughly.

"Alright, it's a big one!" She called out, pulling in the reins. Just then something came out of the water, and flew towards Renu and Gary and landed promptly on them.

"Oh it's just a boy…Oh, and a Pokémon!" she exclaimed, and came to check out Pikachu. "Are you ok?"

"Uh yeah, I'm fine," Ash answered to her.

"Not you, the Pokémon!" The red head yelled out.

"But we're not, would you get off us?" Renu yelled out after be squashed by Ash.

"What are you guys doing with your Pokémon? Look at all of them, they all look hurt badly. What kind of training are you giving them?" She yelled out.

Just then, the large flock of Spearows came, and was heading towards the trio way. All three of them looked shocked and started to run towards the forest.

"Come on Ash, we got to get our Pokémon to the Pokémon Center!" Renu yelled out. Immediately he ran, but he knew that couldn't run that fast. He saw a bike that was nearby, and put Pikachu in the basket.

"Hey what are you doing with my bike?" The red head yelled out, trying to run after.

"I'm going to borrow this. I'll give it back someday!" Ash called out, as Gary rode on the back of the bike, and Renu buckling her skates more firmly.

"Hey!" She called out again. In no time flats, they were off into the woods with the birds following close behind. The sky was turning grey and started pouring down rain. A large lightning came from the clouds, hitting the bike that Ash and Gary was riding on. They both fell down to the ground including Pikachu and Bulbasaur.

"Gary, Ash!" Renu yelled out, as she skated back to the injured people.

"Ow…We're ok, but our Pokémon…"Gary started saying.

"Get them into the Pokéballs; it'll be safer till we reach the center." Renu explained. Bulbasaur went in its ball, but Pikachu was stubborn as ever.

"Come on Pikachu, you'll be safer in here," Ash started saying. Just then another lightning came, showing how close the Spearows are. Ash started to stand up slowly, staring at the Pokémon straight ahead.

"Pikachu get in the ball, I told you I'll protect no matter what, and Ash Ketchum doesn't go back on his words." He said. Pikachu stared at his master, as Ash spread his arm protecting him.

"Spearows, do you know who I am? I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! I'm going to be a Pokémon Master, and I'm not going to be stopped just by the likes of you! I'll attack and capture you all, do you hear me!" He yelled out to the Spearows. "Come and get me!"

The Spearows cawed out their loudest, while everyone was at shock at what they are going to face. No one more impressed than Pikachu. With its last amount of energy, he ran up to Ash's shoulder and started to jump into the air.

"Pikaaachuuu!" Pikachu yelled out, as a strong blast of lightning came from its body. Everything went pitch black and everyone was knocked out.

Slowly the sun appeared out from the clouds, as the birds started to chirp. All three of them, opened their eyes slowly as they were beamed by the sunlight. The bicycle was smashed by the thunder, and their Pokémon was at low energy.

Pikachu woke up slowly, as he started to look at Ash in a new perspective. "Guess we beat them," Ash said, as he smiled.

Renu got up from the ground and checked her blades. The wheels on each of them were crooked, and were missing a wheel or two. She took them off and put it back on her backpack, and checked her Pokémon.

"With or without my blades I'm going to bring you to the Center." She whispered.

"Come on, we got to bring them right now, otherwise it will be further damage on them." Gary said as he started getting up and limping to the nearest city.

"Let's go buddy, I'll be sure you're ok," Ash said as he picked Pikachu up.

_Soo? How you like? Remember same routine…please review! Thankie!_


	3. Pokémon Emergency!

o.o wow I see that my story is the greatest hits! It has like zero reviews. Oh well, those who just happen to pass by and say omg its really long…please oh please don't take it too lightly. I assure you that will make it more interesting once I forget what the other eps is about. Here's the next chp to those who reads. sulks in corner

DISCLAIMER: Listen, how many times do I have to tell you? I do not own Pokémon! If I did…Ash and Misty are meant to be together!

_**Pokémon Emergency!**_

"Wait you three! Where are you going in such a rush? And with those Pokémons!" An Officer yelled out, as the three tried to pass the boarder to the next city. But before they can get any further they were pulled back.

"Please, we have to get these Pokémons to the Pokémon Center as soon as possible!" Renu yelled out, still trying to force herself through the Officer.

"What if you are criminals, who stole those Pokémon? You must be it, the ones that need to be caught! I'm bringing you three to the station!" The Officer called out, getting her handcuffs out. Gary pulled out his Pokédex, and showed it to the Officer.

"This is proof that we are not criminals, now let us in!" Gary yelled to the women wearing blue. Bewildered, she gave a goofy smile.

"Sorry about that, I seriously thought that you guys were up to no good. You know there are Pokémon thieves around these parts, and we can't be too careful. So we have to do a daily check in and out." The Officer said.

"We don't have the time; I need to bring Pikachu to the Center!" Ash yelled out. The Officer noticed that their Pokémon were injured. She gave a smile to each of them. And got her motorcycle ready with an extra car seat.

"I'll bring you guys over to the Pokémon Center in no time flats! One of you rides behind me and two of you can fit in that extra seat." She explained. The three youngsters did as they were told. Ash got on the back of the seat while Renu and Gary got into the small seat beside them. You can tell that they we close enough together. Gary noticed, and started to look the other way before anyone can realize he's shading into a light pink.

"Uh, sorry…"Renu said, since she noticed how close they were also. Gary not turning around just nodded, and off they went to the Viridian Pokémon Center!

"Officer Jenny! The parking lot is outside not inside!" The nurse at the center yelled out. Officer Jenny had gone through the doors that slid open automatically. Her motorcycle was in front of the desk of the nurse who was still in shock.

"Sorry Nurse Joy, but this is an emergency! We have three Pokémon that needed to be treated." Nurse Joy gave a gasp as she saw the conditions of Charmander, Bulbasaur, and especially Pikachu.

"Oh dear, what on earth happened to them," She squealed out.

"Can you help them?" Ash asked worried. Nurse Joy started to get mad.

"Of course, but you three training them to this extreme is not good for them!" Nurse Joy told to them. "Chansey please come and help bring them to the emergency room." Nurse Joy told to a pink creature with a big egg on its stomach started to chanting out its name.

"They've been in there for a while." Ash said as he started pacing back and forth looking at the clock. Just then, Gary started wincing at the pain that he had forgotten. Both Renu and Ash noticed immediately.

"It's your right shoulder isn't it?" Renu asked. His shoulder was bleeding from the beak of the Spearow that attacked them. Through his shirt, the slit of it was open, and the wound was exposed.

"You need to bandage that right away!" Ash started to say, as he pulled out long cloth for injuries from his back pack. Renu brought out alcohol and cotton to clean out the dirt from the wound. Then Ash told him one thing that Gary would not do.

"No." Gary said firm and steady, as he continued to wince at the pain.

"Stop being a baby and just take your shirt off!" Ash yelled out, as he tried to grab him.

"And like I said, no," Gary said firmly. Ash gave a sigh, and then started to give a playful smirk.

"Don't tell me you are shy of taking your shirt off in front of a girl, eh Gary?" Ash asked, nudging him. Gary just glared at him.

"When I say no, I mean it."

"Just take off the shirt, and let us treat it. The sooner, the better." Ash told to him, still trying to take his shirt off.

"No."

"Come on, what is there to be shy about? I mean we've known each since we were babies! Renu may be a girl, but she doesn't act like one. So what are you worried about?" Ash asked madly.

Renu gave an annoyed face. "Aw gee, thanks for the compliment. Gary just take that shirt off, and as soon as we are done, you can put it back on." Renu explained.

"Not unless you leave this part of the Center, then I'll take it off." Gary told stubbornly. Renu gave a sigh.

"Alright, if you need me I'll be at the front desk." She told to them. As soon as she was gone, Ash started to wrap up Gary's wound.

"Honestly, you sure are a sensitive guy when it comes with Renu." Ash said giving a sigh. He poured too much alcohol onto the wound that caused Gary to clench his teeth. Ash stuck out his tongue. "Sorry about that."

"There you guys are! I've been looking all over for you!" The red head that they saw earlier appeared at the front desk where Renu was at. She was carrying a bicycle toast from the storm. Renu looked shocked, and started to call Ash's name. Both Ash and Gary went to where the red head was at. Ash looking surprise pointed to her.

"What happen to your bike?" He yelled in horror.

"What happen? YOU what happened to my bike! This is what is left after you stole it!" The red-head yelled, dropping the hunk of metal down to the ground.

"I'm sorry; I'll owe you a new bike." Ash told to her, apologizing.

"I am not leaving until you give me a new bike!" The red head yelled out.

"Listen red head, right now is not the time to argue about a stupid bike!" Renu exclaimed.

"My name is not red head, its Misty!" Misty fought back.

"It's really not the time to owe anything, our Pokémon are in the emergency room right now, and we haven't heard anything from them yet." Gary explained. Misty was caught off surprise and started to turn worried.

"Sorry about that, is it serious?" Misty asked.

"We don't know." Ash said, looking at the light of the emergency room. Silence went around the room, as each of them became intense. Ash then saw the telephone with a screen.

"Maybe we should call home?" Ash asked to the others. They just nodded as they went and called Professor Oak back at home.

"Wow you guys are already at the Viridian City? I bet you guys encountered lots of Pokémon already huh?" Professor Oak said, as he smiled through the screen.

"If you count a lot of Spearows," Renu commented, as she told the guys.

"If you guys came a little earlier, you could have caught up with Natsu; she called about an hour ago. I'm assuming she left already." The Professor told. The trio fell to the ground.

"At this rate we won't be able to catch up." Ash started to say.

"Well I'm glad you guys called. Oh my pizza here, good luck you three! Mm…Anchovies, spinach and pineapples pizza, my favorite!" And with that he hanged up his phone.

"Yuck, how does your Grandpa eat like that?" Renu asked. Gary on the other hand sweat dropped, and just shrugged. Just then the light of the emergency light went off, with Pikachu, Charmander, and Bulbasaur was resting. The three ran towards their Pokémon, relief seeing them safe and sound.

"Good thing you brought them here on time." Nurse Joy told to them with a kind smile. Just then out in the speaker phones, Officer Jenny's voice was on the intercom.

"Attention, the Pokémon thieves are around there parts. Those who have in possession of a Pokémon, please be alert!" From the outer of the Center, two people we standing above with a Meowth balloon. One was a girl with long red hair, and the other was a guy with blue hair. Each of which wearing the same clothes with a mark of a red R.

"How dare they call us thieves, we are merely collecting valuable and rare Pokémon," The guy with the blue hair suggested.

"Well we'll just show them, what Team Rocket is all about, isn't that right Meowth?" The red hair girl said.

"Of course, Meowth," The cat like creature, standing on its hind legs with a big coin on its head said. Then as Team Rockets called out their Pokémon, they jumped out of the balloon and attacked the windows above the Center, causing a large explosion. Smoke was surrounding everyone, causing them to cough.

"Who are you?" Ash yelled out, trying to see through the smoke.

"Prepare for trouble," The red head called out.

"Make it double," the other person said, as the smoke started to clear.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth said finishing up their motto, jumping between James and Jessie.

"Who the heck are you blasting from the sky?" Renu yelled out.

"Little girl, we already introduced our selves." Jessie said, as she looked at Renu pitifully. Renu gave an annoyed look.

"We are merely here to collect and steal valuable Pokémon." James said, as he held the rose near to him. Everyone looked disgusted at Team Rocket.

"Well, you've come to the wrong place. This here is just a place for sick and injured Pokémon." Misty called out. Just then, Jessie called out to the snake like Pokémon, Ekans to destroy everything in its path. James called out Koffing, a big toxic ball to smoke screen around the area. Everyone was coughing, but Misty told everyone to run for it, and keep the Pokémon safe while she deals with the bad guys.

The lights were out, since Ekans chewed down the wires. But Nurse Joy didn't look concern because she has her own Pika Power. A whole bunch of Pokémon ran around the treadmill as the electricity started lighting up the place up. Nurse Joy started typing fast to the computer, transferring all the sick Pokémon safely to another Pokémon Center.

The doors blasted opens, while Misty came running in, looking defeated.

"You had us battle this little girl? How pathetic do you think we are?" Jessie yelled, ordering her Ekans to attack them.

"You know perfectly well that water types are not suitable for land." Misty said, giving a smirk. However she whispered something. "What are you guys still doing here? Get out," She whispered to everyone. She called out her Pokémon, as the rest of the gangs started running. But it was too late; they were stopped by Team Rocket, as they stood in front of the trio.

Pikachu started to stir from his slumber. The Pikachu's that was in control of the power supply jumped and landed on Ash's Pikachu and gave him a recharge. With enough energy Pikachu started to talk to Ash, but with his name. Ash not knowing what's going on just looked at him, guessing what he might say.

"Pika pika? Pika pika Power? You want more power?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded, as he jumped on the light that was the bicycle. Ash got on, and started pedaling the bike as fast as he can, causing the light to become brighter. With enough energy, Pikachu's cheek started to conduct electricity, shocking Team Rocket in their place. With enough energy, Koffing, the toxic Pokémon, self destructed itself, causing a big explosion in the Center.

"Team Rocket has been blasted off!" The bad guys yelled out, as they flew towards the sky causing a light to appear in the dark sky.

"Ah ha-ha, sorry about the Pokémon Center." Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head. Nurse Joy smiled to him, saying it was alright. With that, the gang started to head towards the Viridian Forest, where the next adventure begins.

"Ahhh!" Misty yelled out, as she hid behind Ash. Renu gave an annoyed look.

"Exactly why is she following us?" Renu asked, as she stared at her scared to death seeing a Caterpie.

"Don't ask me, I don't know why either." Gary said, as he gave food to his Bulbasaur who was smiling.

"Oh wow, a Caterpie!" Ash yelled out. He grabbed his Pokéball and enlarged it. He kept his eye steady at his target, and spun his hat backwards. He threw the Pokéball and landed on Caterpie's head with a red beam. With a click it was his.

"He did not just catch a Pokémon without weakening it first, did he?" Renu asked to Gary.

"Knowing him, of course he did." He said sighing.

_Sooo…you likie? Remember that little button you keep forgetting to press…press it and you'll earn a prize…a prize for reviewing! Thankie for reviewing! I'll probably need it…hahaha_


End file.
